What Ever Happened to Blaze?
by SonicGirl89
Summary: My version of what happens at the end of Silver's story from Sonic Next Generation and what happens after to both Blaze and Silver. I used some of the games ideas mixed in with my own. There will be more to this story soon. Silvaze


This is my version of what happens at the end of Silver's story from Sonic Next Generation and what happens after to both Blaze and Silver. I'm still thinking about adding more to this story, but I'm not quite sure yet. So this may or may not be a oneshot. It works quite well as a oneshot but I've been wanting to write more to this for a while now. Since the name of this story is What Ever Happened to Blaze, I wanted add on to what SEGA failed to reveal. And I'm sure many of us would like to know what ever happened to Blaze as well.

**Note: Quotes and basic ideas are from Sonic Next Gen. Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat and other mentioned characters are all copyright of SEGA.**

* * *

**_What Ever Happened to Blaze?_**

Silver's Point of View

I finally figured out how to eliminate Iblis forever. Even if I had to sacrifice myself in the process, I knew I'd be doing it for someone whom I've loved for so long . And that someone happened to be a light purple cat named Blaze. Even after we've fought together for so long, I've never shared my true feelings for her ever since I first gazed upon her. I always wanted to tell her, but it would never work out between us. She was a Queen of another dimension, sent here to help change the future of a friend of hers by the name of Sonic. I'm just an ordinary hedgehog fighting for the freedom that this world once had. We could never be…

Normal POV

The silver hedgehog glanced back up at the purple colored cat one last time, before he gazed back at the flames he would now seal into his soul and send both himself and Iblis into a different dimension. It was a risk he was willing to take in order to free the world and his friend from this darkness.

So… With much determination, the young telekinetic hedgehog called forth the Chaos Emeralds and used the same incantation that the Soleanna King used to seal Iblis into the soul of his beloved daughter Elise. He knew this because he was there when it happened.

When Silver first met up with the black and red hedgehog known as Shadow, they both went back in time to see how the flames originated. The silver hedgehog was at first a bit hesitant to follow the mysterious hedgehog into a vortex of time, but then saw this as an opportunity to find out if Mephiles really was lying.

Silver's POV

What I found out shocked me greatly. Mephiles not only lied to me, but also failed to tell me that the flames were sealed inside a young girl's soul. It was devastating to see another lose someone she cared for dearly, and at such a young age too. She now had a burden to bare without the help of a mother or a father. In the midst of all this, I happened to be holding the girl in my arms. Her father lying right next to her, while caressing her forehead, taking his last breath before collapsing to the ground. I felt like crying right then and there, for there was nothing I could do to change this from happening…

Normal POV

Silver grasped both Chaos Emeralds tightly, whilst saying the incantation. When he was done, he could feel the spirit of Iblis quickly entering his body. He thought it would end right here and now, but boy was he wrong. A sharp pain was felt all throughout his body. Something was wrong. The naïve hedgehog then realized that the duke of Soleanna sealed Iblis in a royal soul. There was no way that he was any way near royal. Blaze on the other hand, was. But… "Agh…" The pain wouldn't cease and he was losing his consciousness quickly. _What do I do?_ Silver shouted franticly in his mind.

Then, before he even knew it, Blaze walked up from behind him, and brought her hand upon his shoulder. "It's alright Silver. Let me do this." She said calmly. "My soul is already alit with flames. I will be accepted." The purple cat finished with a determined expression on her face.

Without Silver's approval, Blaze gently snatched the Chaos emeralds from his clutches, and the flames quickly rose from his soul into hers. Instead of standing behind Silver like she was before, she was now in front of him ready for him to send her into another dimension while the demon was still inside of her. "Hurry Silver! Seal us into another dimension before it's too late! This is our only chance!"

_You mean '__**my'**__ only chance. _Silver sadly thought to himself. He then tightly clutched his side from the pain he had to endure. The telekinetic hedgehog knew that he had to make a big decision, but was having a hard time deciding what to do next. Blaze offered to take Silver's place and now he would have to send her away. He wasn't sure he could bear to live without her. On the other hand, if he didn't send her into a different dimension, then Iblis would continue claiming this world as his own.

After thinking this over for so many times, he came to the same conclusion. He couldn't do it, and he wouldn't.

"Blaze… I'm sorry, but… I can't do this to you. Not after we've been through so much together. I care for you Blaze. I don't won't to lose you. Not now, not ever!" The silver colored hedgehog spoke out truthfully without even thinking about what Blaze would say of this.

"You're so naïve Silver. It doesn't matter if I'm sent to another dimension. I'll be fine and your world will forever be free from the darkness that Iblis has caused. You'll have a future to live for. Don't you see? This is the only way."

Blaze thought this would knock some sense into the naïve hedgehog, but it still didn't seem to go through his head. "Agh…" The feline groaned in pain. Silver…Please…! Do it now before it's too late!" Blaze cries out. She couldn't take much more of this. The pain was unbearable and she knew she couldn't hold out for much longer.

"Blaze I can't! I… It's because I love you!" Silver spat out, then realized what he said, and blushed a deep rose.

_Did I just say that out loud?_ Silver asked himself while covering his mouth with the palm of his hand.

"You… You what?!" Blaze couldn't believe it. _He loves me? _She thought to her self.

"I love you Blaze and I- I'd give up everything for you, even my life." Silver answered honestly in the most sincerest way possible.

"Aww… Silver… You really mean that?" Blaze asked, while trying to hide the pain in her voice. She may've had flames already inside her soul, but the flames from Iblis were still painful for her nonetheless.

"Yeah… I do…" Silver blushed again as he said this. "I've loved you ever since I first set eyes on you. I can't hide it any longer." Silver finished, a bit relieved that this was finally off his chest.

Blaze then walked right up to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. At this point, his cheeks had turned a bright rose, but he didn't happen to care. He was in love with Blaze and could never deny it.

"Thank you for all that you've done for me Silver. I love you too; no matter how naïve you may be." The radiant purple feline then slowly walked forward to the edge of the cliff, whispered a few words to herself that were familiarly known as Chaos Control (A/N: not sure if she can use that, but it's one theory), and was finally then engulfed in a rush of violet flames. She then slowly started to rise into the air while in a semi visible form and said, "Good luck Silver!" Blaze smiled slightly as she said these final words, disappearing completely there after.

Silver's POV

I tried to stop her. Tried to tell her that she didn't have to do it. But it was too late. Before I even knew it, she was gone. Blaze, the one whom I've loved for so many years, had now left me.

There was one thing I knew for certain though, and that was the fact that she loved me back. I'll never forget that day. The day when I finally told her that I was in love with her. The day that I lost her. The day that we finally defeated Iblis.


End file.
